


In Dreams

by Zacia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Dean/Castiel subtext, Dream worlds, Dreaming, I'll tag more as I think of more, Lucid Dreaming, Mystery, canon compliant I think, there are no actual relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacia/pseuds/Zacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a fellow hunter goes missing on the job, it is up to Dean and Sam to finish the case. A town that was once lively and busy now seems like a ghost town in such a short amount of time. No one wants to come out of their homes and won't even answer their doors. It's hard to find out what is going on when there are little to no witnesses and nothing to go on. </p><p>There is that new drug company that came in around the time things went south but what is their connection to the strange happenings in town and what exactly are happening to these people?</p><p>Will Update every Saturday (once editing has taken place)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new work that has little to no romance in it. Instead, I hope it will be creepy and interesting. Ironically, I got this from a really interesting Supernatural related dream I had. There was a moment that was cool in my dream and I was like, I gotta write this.

        He was desperate. He couldn’t bare to stay in this horrid world any longer. The outside may be sunny and birds may have been singing promise of a beautiful day but he knew outside was nothing but filth and darkness. The light peeping through his blinds were all lies. No warmth would be found within those lying rays. He couldn’t be here a second longer. This wasn’t the place he wanted to be anymore; it wasn’t the life he wanted to live.

        He couldn’t stop shaking. He had to find it. It had to be in his home somewhere. He just recently moved here; it took some time to remember that. When he awoke he was so disoriented that here didn’t even seem real. No, it wasn’t real. It had never been real. What was real and what wasn’t? Did it matter anymore? The boxes that littered the floor didn’t seem right and the small twin size mattress he laid on wasn’t his. None of this was his.

        He had to go home. He had to go back to where he belonged but the bottle by his bed was empty. There wasn’t even a single pill left. His hands were shaking violently now, so desperate to find another bottle. Where were they? He knew he had an extra bottle somewhere.

        It was so quiet outside and all he could hear were dogs barking and birds tweeting. He didn’t want to hear any of that. He wanted to hear the laughter of the neighborhood children and his beautiful wife. Where was she? Where could she be? He had to get back to her.

        He tossed things out of every drawer in his room and tore through the medicine cabinets in the bathrooms. It had to be here. He couldn’t go on if it wasn’t here. Tossing things aside, turning over his boxes and dumping the contents inside, he still couldn’t find even a trace of the other bottle. This wasn’t fair. This couldn’t be happening to him.

        There was one room that he remembered he had furnished. The only room that had mattered at the time. It was hazy but he could recall being interested in a story. A town that seemed to have travelers disappear regularly really made it seem like the best place to find something that needed to be dealt with. They were plenty of missing people and each were on business trips or road trips. The town seemed to be on each of their route which would have been interesting to find out why.  He was a hunter. Well, he was before he met her. Now, he was living a normal life with his loving wife. There was no one that could hurt them where they lived. There were no monsters there. This horrid place wasn’t where he was supposed to be.

         There was a desk and a few shelves in the office he entered. It was the only place in this  house that actually seemed lived in. Tossing things off the desk and tearing through the drawers, he finally found what he was looking for: the bottle. His heart felt so light at the sight and he could feel his eyes tear up. Finally, he would be free from all of these lies. Everything that wasn’t suppose to be will be gone and his life would be set right again.

        But when he opened the bottle, it was just as empty as the other one. A small cry came from his throat as he turned it over. He knew it was empty. He saw that it was empty but he couldn’t believe it. No, this can’t be the end. He had to see her.

        Quickly, he fumbled through the papers scattered on the floor. The card. He remembered the card. It was given to him by one of the associates. It was back when he was a hunter. Back when he was trying to rid the world of evil. After a while, he finally found it. It was a small business card that had the title Dream incorporated on the top. This was what he needed.

       Quickly, he turned to his phone. It was thrown on the floor but it seemed functional. It was good that he didn’t need to charge it as it had appeared he hadn’t any electricity yet in his home. No, not home. This wasn’t his home.

       “Hello, Dream Incorporated.” A cheery voice answered.  “How may I assist you?”

       “Hello, it’s me.” His voice was shaking and sounded rough from disuse. “You know Chris Kennedy.”

       “Oh, Mr. Kennedy.” The voice got even more excited the moment his name was mentioned. She surely remembered him, She had to. “How may I help you?”

       “The pills.” He lifted up the bottle as if she could see it, even though he knew she couldn’t. “I’m out.”

       “Let me see what I can do for you.” No sooner than she said those words, there was a knock on the door. If he wasn’t desperate and recalled the days he spent riddled with paranoia every time someone came to his door, he would have found it odd that there would be someone at his door now. He would have been cautious and not swung the door open. He, also, would have been suspicious when he found a package with new pill bottles at his doorstep. But these were desperate times and he had no want for his old wasted life.

       “Oh thank you! Thank you!” He opened the pill bottle and tossed a two in his mouth, chewing them like candy. His phone was forgotten by his side and he didn’t even care if the pills took him away right then and there. Who cared for this world? It wasn’t where he wanted to be. But no matter how long he sat there, nothing seemed to happen.

       “Is there anything else I can help you with?” She was still there on the phone. He grabbed the phone quickly.

       “Why am I still here?”

       “Excuse me?”

      “I just took two and nothing happened.”

      “Sometimes the body gets use to the pills and the effects are no longer the same.” The woman explained not nearly as troubled as he was. He dropped the phone again and opened the bottle again quickly. If two won’t work, then he would take the whole bottle. Quickly, he tossed every last pill in his mouth.

      “Sir? Sir?” He could hear her shouting from his phone but it didn’t matter. He wanted to leave. Closing his eyes, he hoped it would speed up the process but nothing happened.This had to be some nightmare this couldn't be happening. Not now. Any time but now. He had to see her. She was waiting for him. They were waiting for him. It was just yesterday she announced her pregnancy. He had to be there with her. He had to be there for their child. He grabbed the phone and immediately shouted at the person on the other end.

      “Why am I still here!?”

      “The pills seem to no longer have any effect on you.” She said in a serious voice almost as if she was another person altogether. It didn’t matter if her demeanor changed. He didn’t care that she was no longer her perky self; this was an emergency. His life depended on these pills.

      “No, that can’t be.” He whimpered. If the pills have no effect, how will he ever see her again? What about the life he had there? What about his unborn child?  “I can’t be here. I can’t live without her. Please.”

      “Then you know what you must do, don’t you?” The woman told him darkly. He nodded as if she could see him and dropped the phone. He knew exactly what he had to do. He didn’t know how he knew but he just did.

      This was the moment he was glad for his old life. Being an ex-hunter meant there was a lot of tools lying around. One in particular was the gun he kept in the desk. He had to do this. It was the only way. He wasn’t afraid. This wasn’t a real world anyway so why would he be afraid? He was going to see her soon. If anything, he was happy.

      He sat down in his chair and pulled out the gun from his desk. Without another thought, he took the gun, placed the barrel in his mouth and pulled the trigger. As his body slumped in the chair, the woman on the phone had one last thing to say before she hung up.

      “Your payment has been received!” She said cheerily. “Thank you for choosing Dream incorporated.”


End file.
